


come across

by dreverizzle (Dilia)



Series: bentala aksara [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cheesy, ChoGyul are dumb and dumber like always, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I always write fluff and cheese, I've done this many times but still can't do it, Implied Relationships, M/M, NyeokMong is here!!!, Press and Tabloids, everyone is softie
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilia/pseuds/dreverizzle
Summary: “Mas Seungyoun hati-hati.” Hangyul nggak mengiyakan ajakan pulang bersama Seungyoun, tapi ia tahu 3 atau 4 jam setelah ini ia pasti ada di boncengan yang lebih tua. “Jangan suka merhatiin orang segitunya. Nanti bisa salah paham.”
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: bentala aksara [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660216
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	come across

**Author's Note:**

> repost dari [sini](https://dreverizzle.writeas.com/come-across) dengan perubahan seperlunya. format bahasa tulis yang dipakai non baku. seperti biasa, hendaknya tidak berekspektasi apa pun.

“Kalo aku sih, setuju jika Objektifikasi Perempuan dijadikan tema besar majalah kita. Nanti bisa dipecah-pecah lagi untuk menyesuaikan rubriknya. Objektifikasi perempuan di media, misalnya, yang menjadi laporan utama. Lalu, laporan khus ... nya ... sa ....”

Hangyul nggak kuat.

Kalimat Mbak Sejeong yang panjang nan lebar seperti kertas A0 jadi terdengar sepotong-sepotong di telinganya karena ngantuk. Lagian, sekarang emang udah lewat tengah malam. Nyaris jam 2 pagi. Dan kakak-kakak seniornya di LPM[1] ini masih asik berargumen tentang mana topik yang paling menarik untuk diangkat. Bahasannya berputar-putar, cuma bikin pusing. Belum ada tanda-tanda mufakat tercapai. Ia mengerjapkan mata berulang kali. Harus gimana lagi supaya bisa tetap melek? Minum kopi tiga gelas nggak membuat Hangyul segar. Yang ada malah mules akibat lambungnya dihajar kafein.

Nyerah, Hangyul meremin mata. Kakak-kakak juga pasti pada maklum kalo dia nggak sanggup melawan kantuk. Ini jam biologis manusia buat terlelap. Terakhir kali ngecek, Hangyul masih manusia, bukan kodok. Mestinya dia udah bobo ganteng selimutan sambil meluk guling. Gahyeon di ujung ruangan aja molor senderan ke tembok. Berarti nggak apa-apa kan, kalo Hangyul ngikutin jejaknya?

“Heh, bentar lagi selesai. Jangan tidur dulu.”

Seseorang nepuk paha Hangyul, nyadarin dia dari _blank space_ yang nongol sewaktu mulai masuk alam bawah sadar. Hangyul refleks buka mata, lalu menoleh ke samping. Cho Seungyoun telah lebih dulu menatapnya. “Hng?” Cuma itu respons yang mampu dikasih Hangyul.

“Nih,” ucap Seungyoun lagi, sembari nyodorin telapak tangannya (yang ngomong-ngomong, mungil banget). Hangyul memberi si kakak tingkat pandangan bertanya. Maksudnya apa, coba? “Kamu nge- _doodle_ aja di tanganku, biar nggak ngantuk.” Seungyoun melanjutkan. Pertanyaan Hangyul emang terjawab, tapi ia dibuat makin bingung. Kayak ... kenapa, gitu, lho? Kenapa harus gambar-gambar di tangan dia? Dan kenapa di tangan? Kenapa nggak kasih Hangyul kertas serim?

Hal tersebut hanya terlintas di benak dan nggak tersuarakan. Jujur, Hangyul masih ngerasa kepalanya kosong. Nggak bisa diajak mikir serius. Termasuk mikirin soal tawaran Seungyoun barusan. Jadi, dia diam aja saat Seungyoun naruh bolpen dalam genggaman. Seakan meyakinkan Hangyul buat nyoret telapaknya.

Ya, udah. Hangyul nggak nemu alasan bagus buat nolak. Dia pun memencet bagian atas bolpen, satu tangannya megang telapak Seungyoun yang masih disodorin. Sebenernya dia nggak tau mau gambar apa. Aslinya juga nggak minat gambar-gambar. Hangyul tuh, cuma pengen merem bentar.

Jarinya ia bawa menelusuri garis tangan Seungyoun. Hangyul tiba-tiba teringat artikel di internet yang pernah ia baca zaman dulu. Perkara garis tangan yang bisa dipake buat meramalkan masa depan. Hmm, kira-kira masa depan Seungyoun siapa, ya? Apakah ada kemungkinan Hangyul jadi masa depannya? Wadu, halu _detected_.

“Kenapa cuma dielusin sambil bengong doang, sih?”

Hangyul memutar bola mata. Berisik, deh. Ganggu sesi ngelamun Hangyul aja. “Nggak kepikiran harus gambar apa.” Akhirnya ia memutuskan jujur.

Seungyoun ngeluarin tawa kecil. “Apa, kek. Nggak perlu terlalu dipikir. Intinya cuma biar kamu nggak ngantuk,” katanya enteng. Hangyul melirik pemuda itu dan mendapati dia masih fokus dengan rapat redaksi yang menurut Hangyul udah sangat nggak kondusif. Ia baru akan membalas saat Seungyoun kembali buka mulut, “tulis ‘ _I love_ Seungyoun’ juga boleh, Gyul.”

Buset.

Ujug-ujug ngalus kagak pake permisi, apalagi salam. Untung Hangyul nggak punya penyakit jantung. Kalau punya, ia bisa kelojotan di tempat.

“Hadehhh. Males, ah, kalo modus.” Hangyul mendorong tangan Seungyoun kembali ke pangkuan empunya begitu ia bisa mencerna semua yang terjadi. Ayo, kuping. Jangan sampe kamu berubah warna merah. Hangyul nggak mau tampak senang sehabis digombalin Seungyoun. _He has pride_! Masa’ digituin aja malu-malu? Murah amat?

Seungyoun terkekeh lagi. Pelan. Nggak berani kenceng-kenceng, nanti ditegur pemimpin rapat. Dia geser lagi tangannya ke Hangyul. “Jangan ngambek, dong.”

“Siapa yang ngambek?” Hangyul membalas sengit, tapi tingkahnya berkebalikan dengan sanggahannya. Ia bersungut-sungut persis anak kecil ngambek saat mainannya direbut. Seungyoun tergoda ngeledek lagi. Namun, diurungkan karena rapat mendekati penghujung.

Sembari ngutarain pendapat, Seungyoun membiarkan Hangyul mencoreti telapak tangannya seperti yang dia tawarkan di awal. Dia menerka-nerka apa yang sedang Hangyul tulis ketika menanggapi opini peserta rapat lain. Seungyoun mengabaikan beberapa orang yang ngasih dia senyum penuh arti disertai kode lirikan mata ke arah Hangyul.

“Jangan pacaran di tengah rapat, kali.” Jinhyuk geleng-geleng seakan ia sendiri nggak hobi pacaran sama Sejin pas kegiatan LPM berlangsung.

“Berisik,” Seungyoun mengecek Hangyul saat bicara begitu. _Aman._ Bocahnya masih sibuk corat-coret, kayaknya nggak denger ujaran Jinhyuk barusan. Padahal, Hangyul denger. Jelas banget, malah. Mas Jinhyuk ngomongnya dari jarak deket dan nggak pake bisik-bisik. Kecuali kalo pendengarannya terganggu parah atau telinganya disumpel _earmuffs_ , Hangyul pasti denger—tapi dia diam aja.

Rapat kemudian dibubarin usai beberapa menit (yang kerasa kayak berjam-jam bagi Hangyul) terlewati. Keputusan masih belum diambil. Hangyul mengeluh dalam hati, berarti pertemuan berikutnya masih bakal bahas perihal yang sama? Bayanginnya aja Hangyul letih. Ia tanpa sadar menulis “capek” di telapak Seungyoun, tepat saat sang pemilik tangan melihat kerjaannya.

“Capek kenapa?” Seungyoun mengusap ubun-ubun Hangyul. Penuh afeksi, sebenarnya. Cuma Hangyul nggak mau percaya. Takut itu sekadar imajinasi semata.

Ia nyengir bodoh sebagai respons, “Gapapa. Mas nginep atau balik?”

Seungyoun mengamati lukisan di telapaknya sebelum mengucap, “Kamu gimana? Mau balik?”

Kenapa balik nanya? Nyebelin.

“Balik, kayaknya. Ada kelas pagi,” Hangyul mendesah, “tapi ngantuk banget, aku mau tidur dulu.” Ia nggak tahu kenapa harus memberi informasi ini pada Seungyoun meskipun nggak ditanya. Mulutnya sering bekerja lebih cepat dibanding otaknya.

Seungyoun lantas memberi Hangyul sorot _itu_. Sorot yang keliatan sarat kasih sayang dan perhatian. Hangyul nggak punya sisa energi ngadepin yang kayak gini. Dia pengen nyerah, mengibarkan bendera putih.

“Ya, udah—tidur dulu. Nanti aku bangunin. Balik bareng aja, oke?”

Hangyul capek. Capek berharap. Kalau kayak gini, gimana caranya dia berhenti berharap?

Males, woy. _Mellow_ abis.

“Mas Seungyoun hati-hati.” Hangyul nggak mengiyakan ajakan pulang bersama Seungyoun, tapi ia tahu 3 atau 4 jam setelah ini ia pasti ada di boncengan yang lebih tua. “Jangan suka merhatiin orang _segitunya_. Nanti bisa salah paham.”

Seungyoun kaget sejenak dengan ocehan Hangyul. Dia lalu mengangguk. “Oke. Makasih atas imbauannya? Iya, makasih. Udah, sekarang kamu bobo dulu.”

Lelaki itu ngasih gestur buat rebahan di sebelahnya. Pindah dikit dari posisi duduk Hangyul sekarang. Seungyoun bangkit menuju lemari, ngambil bantal yang diletakkan di atasnya tanpa perlu jinjit. Enak amat punya badan tinggi. Hangyul kayaknya harus loncat kecil atau sekalian naik bangku supaya bisa ngambil bantal sendiri. Dia ngeliatin Seungyoun dalam diam, nerima bantal dari Seungyoun juga masih dalam diam.

“Mas nggak tidur?”

“Tidur, ntar abis _udud_ [2]. Yuk, sini.” Seungyoun mengisyaratkan tempat di sebelahnya lagi.

Hangyul menghela napas pasrah. Ia udah kepalang ngantuk, nggak sanggup manjangin pembicaraan untuk ngelak atau berdebat biar posisi tidurnya nggak perlu di dekat Seungyoun. Hangyul nyempetin mandang sekeliling, orang-orang sibuk sama urusan masing-masing. Ada yang berkemas langsung pulang, ada pula kaum 5 watt kayak dia yang udah tepar duluan di lantai berkarpet ruang lembaga itu.

Masalah hati diurusin belakangan. Yang penting ngebo dulu biar tetap waras. Hangyul merapal lamat-lamat setengah sadar. Dihampirinya Seungyoun yang masih nunggu dengan tatapan nggak lepas dari Hangyul. Mungkin muka Hangyul kelewat ganteng makanya diliatin terus. Atau kelewat lawak. Kayaknya, sih, yang kedua.

Begitu beres membaringkan diri senyaman yang bisa didapat di lantai keras, Hangyul merasakan kepalanya dibelai.

Sumpah, ya, Cho Seungyoun ini. Kalau pengen Hangyul mati, nggak gini caranya.

Protes nyaris keluar dari bibir Hangyul. Nyaris. Karena nyatanya segala kata tertahan di ujung lidah saat belaian Seungyoun jatuh ke pipi Hangyul. Ke rahangnya. Terus berhenti.

“Kamu nggak salah paham, kok. Yang aku perhatiin _segitunya_ cuma kamu doang, Gyul.”

... dasar gila.

**Author's Note:**

> **Glosarium**   
> 
> 
>   1. LPM: (singkatan) Lembaga Pers Mahasiswa. [▲]
>   2. Udud: rokok; merokok. [▲]
> 

> 
>   
> terima kasih sudah membaca. kritik, saran, pertanyaan, dan pujian (jika ada) bisa langsung disampaikan lewat komentar atau ke [twitter](https://twitter.com/diluizy) saya. hidup duo rekan kerja!


End file.
